Terapia
by Petit Nash
Summary: A Emily finalmente la ha dado de alta su terapeuta, pero en esa conversación en el jet con Hotch, ambos saben que no es la terapia que importaba


**N.A.** Nueva historia, que me ha surgido en un momento de inspiración, ubicada en el capítulo 7X12, espero les guste

**Terapia**

Increíblemente Emily se sentía aliviada de tener un caso en ese momento, había dejado la terapia y no tenía ganas de pensar en esas cosas que la tenían cansada, pese a que muchas de las cosas que había dicho durante ese tiempo a su terapeuta eran mentira, en realidad si estaba avanzando, dejando atrás las cosas malas y mirando hacia el futuro. De verdad lo estaba haciendo. Y eso la ilusionaba.

Esa mañana entró en el avión suspirando, tranquila de tener tiempo para librarse de todos esos recuerdos terapéuticos de recuerdos, preguntas y cosas de ese estilo, eso la saturaba demasiado; sin embargo se sorprendió al descubrir que el equipo no estaba aún ahí, sólo estaba Hotch revisando un archivo.

-Hola- saludo ella tratando de ocultar la extrañeza que sentía al encontrarlo sólo a él- Lo siento, pensé que habías dicho a las 10:30-

-Sí, a ti sí. Toma asiento- dijo él invitándola a sentarse frente a él- Recibí la evaluación de la Dra. Merill; y simplemente quería revisarla contigo-

-¿Aquí?- preguntó ella nuevamente extrañada por semejante ocurrencia

-Me cansa que me hagan perfiles a través de la ventana de mi oficina- contestó él con una levísima sonrisa, como una confidencia personal

-Bueno, ¿qué hay que discutir? Ella me dio un informe positivo- señaló Emily intentando devolverle la sonrisa para ver si se olvidaba del asunto, la realidad es que no tenía ganas de seguir inmersa en todas esas cosas y sabía bien que él lo sabía.

-La paciente no duda en hacer frente a las dificultades como parte de la reintegración en su vida. Se ha puesto en contacto con su madre- leyó Hotch y en ese punto levanto la vista hacia Emily, sabía que no era verdad

-Lo voy a hacer- contestó de inmediato Emily, a la defensiva, queriendo justificarse

-Y ha comenzado una relación con un hombre llamado Sergio- siguió Hotch, nuevamente miró a Emily

Ella se sintió incomodo, por supuesto que quería defenderse de todo eso, pero cuando Hotch leía todo eso le parecía que no sabía ni que decir... no valían realmente los pretextos en ese caso, él conocía todas sus excusas, todos sus trucos y pretextos, no valía hacer trampa, no podía justificarse en ese momento.

-Mira, no me importa si le mientes a tu terapeuta. Todo lo que me importa es cómo tu comportamiento afecta tu trabajo- dijo Hotch mirándolo muy seriamente, en total actitud de jefe controlando la situación

-No creo que lo haya afectado- volvió a defenderse Emily, él debía saber esas cosas ¿no?

-Has estado sobre-compensando-

-¿En qué?- Emily creía que no podía ser en serio, pero por supuesto él tuvo la respuesta más rápido de lo que esperaba

-Arreglaste rápidamente tu relación con Morgan. Te has convertido en el apoyo emocional de Reid y Rossi- dijo Hotch como si fuera terriblemente evidente y además hubiera algo preocupante en ello

-Eso es ser buena amiga-

-Me has ofrecido consejos de paternidad- señaló Hotch nuevamente, dejándola sin una buena defensa para eso, sabía que no era muy normal eso

-Bueno, tal vez me esforcé demasiado para recuperar la confianza de todos ustedes ¿Es eso algo tan malo?- preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente

-Lo es si solo lo usas para evitar enfrentarte por lo que pasaste- contestó y por un momento fue obvio que si estaba genuinamente preocupado por eso

-Pero no lo hago- declaró Emily al momento, antes de que él sacará más conclusiones y se preocupará más por ella- Yo decidí volver aquí. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque me preocupo por las personas con las qué trabajo? Sí. Pero también porque está todo claro. Sé quiénes son los buenos y los malos. No tengo que pensar en engañar a nadie para cerrar un caso-

-Bien- Hotch volvió a hablar- Quiero que hagas un trato conmigo...- dijo y ella lo miró con curiosidad, no tenía idea que tenía él en mente- Vas a pasar semanas, incluso meses encontrándote bien. Y entonces vas a tener un mal día. Hazme saber cuándo lo tengas-

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Eso es todo-

-Trato hecho-

Le gustaba hacer tratos con él y dejar las cosas en claro, le gustaba que él creyera que iba a tener una temporada estando bien, y que si no era sí justamente ellos pudieran darse tiempo para hablar sobre eso. La confianza estaba excelente para ella... Sonrió brevemente cuando cerraron el trato.

-¿Sergio?- preguntó Hotch intentando que no sonará como una burla

-Es el hombre perfecto. No se me destapa de noche, y hace caca en una caja- dijo ella tratando de no reírse por su propio comentario

-No es algo que esperaba que le dijeras...- dijo Hotch sonriendo

-Podía haberle mentido más, o dicho la verdad, pero probablemente habría tardado más en darme el alta y ese informe no había sido tan alentador y seguramente terminaría metiendome en problemas-

-Ay Emily- suspiró él con una sonrisa

Emily le sonrió y se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a él, Hotch se recorrió hacia el asiento junto a la ventana para que Emily pudiera sentarse a su lado, el equipo no aparecería en al menos unos 40 minutos, así que a nadie le importaría si ella se acercaba tanto a él. Él dejo el archivo y le sonrió.

-Propongo que la próxima vez digas la verdad- dijo él como si dijera un comentario al aire

-Ya no tendré más terapias, ya no importa lo que pude haber dicho-le quitó importancia ella

-Emily...- sonaba casi a advertencia, significaba que él hablaba en serio

-Ni modo que le dijera a mi terapeuta que nada más volví, medio expliqué que no estaba muerta, los acompañé a un caso y antes de siquiera estar reintegrada al equipo me metí a la cama de mi jefe-

-Si no estabas reintegrada técnicamente no era tu jefe-

-Aarón...- ahora era ella la que hablaba en serio

-Bien, bien... sospecho que no podías decirle eso, sonaba un poco...-

-¿extremista?, ¿promiscuo?- probó Emily acercándose más a él

-Apresurado- dijo Hotch- es lo que iba a decir, podía parecer un poco apresurado-

-Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que era pensar en ti durante siete meses al otro lado del mundo, a nadie le habría parecido apresurado- sonrió ella

Hotch la tomó por la cintura y la acercó, para poder apreciar el contacto de su cuerpo, para poder aspirar la fragancia de su cabello, para poder besar sus labios... recordaba perfectamente, esos siete meses habían sido un martirio para ambos, al menos una vez al mes él tenía ganas de tomar el primer avión a París para ir a buscarla, la había añorado terriblemente... en realidad a él no le había parecido apresurado llevársela a la cama apenas volvió a DC, pero el conocía toda su historia.

Y sin embargo, hacia tan poco que había regresado y habían tenido tiempo para recuperar todo lo perdido... aunque ella no pudiera decírselo a su terapeuta, en realidad eso lo tenía sin cuidadp, sólo intentaba ser profesional, más de una vez habían podido hablar y Emily se había podido desahogar, recuperar y olvidar de todo en sus brazos. Más de una vez había dejado que ella evitará los recuerdos en su propia cama, en sus brazos, contra sus labios. Y resultaba mucho más terapéutico... y delicioso para ambos.

-Y... el equipo aún tarda ¿verdad?- preguntó Emily insinuante y seductora mientras besaba el cuello de Hotch e intentaba desanudar su corbata

-Oh no, no Emily, no en el jet...- la detuvo él aunque sabía que en un rato no habría nadie ahí

-Sólo esta vez, Aarón- dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta- recuerda que estuve siete meses lejos de ti-

-Pero eso ya lo hemos compensado estos meses- se defendió él aunque ella lograba que la idea sonará terriblemente tentadora

-Nunca lo hemos hecho en el jet...- dijo ella sentándose sobre él y alargando la mano para cerrar la ventana- prometo que sólo será una vez y luego si quieres le contamos la verdad a todos-

-No sé como haces para convencerme de estas cosas, amor- dijo él accediendo dándole un beso profundo

Emily sonrió satisfecha, dando una última mirada alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada que los delatará y corroborando que aún les quedaba una media hora perfectamente segura. Sintió como Hotch rompía toda su resistencia y tocaba su piel por debajo de su blusa.

-Además...- dijo ella entre beso y beso con una sonrisa burlona y satisfecha- es tremendamente terapéutico-

Y quien sabe si realmente lo era, pero Hotch sonrió porque era la única terapia que podían tomar juntos. Extremadamente juntos...

**FIN**


End file.
